Recueil d'OS Death Note
by Wizzette
Summary: Recueil de petit OS sur différents thèmes. Les résumés sont sur mon LiveJournal. Thèmes : silhouette, monstre.
1. Silhouette

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la quatrième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "**silhouette**". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Pour Misa Amane, sa silhouette a toujours était la chose la plus importante.

Dès son plus jeune âge, elle a fait attention à sa ligne. Il ne faillait pas manger trop gras, trop sucré, trop salé. Cinq fruits et légumes ainsi qu'un litre et demi d'eau étaient indispensable chaque jour afin de maintenir sa ligne.

Elle avait deux but dans la vie : faire payer au cambrioleur qui avait assassiné ses parents son crime depuis leur mort et devenir mannequin.

Contrairement à son premier but apparût tardivement, le deuxième était vieux, très vieux. Et lorsque Kira, une personne, dont personne connaissait l'identité, faisant régner la peur sur le monde en tuant, par un procédé inconnu de tous, les criminels dont celui s'en étant pris à sa famille, Misa put se consacrer entièrement à son avenir dans le mannequina.

Elle se fit embaucher, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux bleus, dans un magasine et devint vite l'idole des jeunes.

Par la suite, Rem, une déesse de la mort, lui confia un death note, un carnet de la mort grace auquel elle pouvait tuer quelqu'un rien qu'en notant son nom à l'intérieur. Elle devina, grace à Rem, que Kira était en faite Light Yagami et se mit à sortir avec lui.

Ce qui l'emmena à rencontrer les personnes participant à l'enquête cherchant à découvrir l'identité de Kira. Light Yagami en faisant parti, tout en cachant au autre que Kira et Light était une seule et même personne.

Là bas, elle fit la connaissance de celui que tout le monde surnommait L mais que les enquêteurs apellé Ryuuzaki. Elle fut choquée. Ce ne fut pas ses grands cernes noirs, ni le faite qu'il soit toujours assis accroupi sur les chaises, ni ses mimiques d'enfants qui la choqua le plus mais le faite qu'il mangeait régulièrement des produits remplis de sucre, tout au long de la journée. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à compter le nombre de part de gateau au chocolat ou au fruit, de bonbons et autres produits sucrées sur une journée tellement le nombre était important. Le pire, était selon elle, que malgré cette nourriture, il était maigre.

Elle faisait très attention à sa ligne afin de ne pas prendre un gramme et lui, il ingurgitait des kilogrammes de sucres sans grossir. Cela était inadmissible pour elle. Surtout qu'elle adorait les pâtisseries mais qu'elle se privait afin de conserver son emploi.

Ainsi, elle préférait ne pas se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui. Cela fut une torture pour elle, lorsqu'elle dut supporter sa présence lors de ses rendez vous avec Light quand ils étaient surveillés. Le voir manger de si délicieux mets l'énervait. Elle qui voulait une silhouette fine.

Elle tenta de s'y habituer, en vain. Mais elle ne lâcha pas, elle continuerai son travail de mannequin et conserverait sa fine silhouette dont elle était tant fière.


	2. Monstre

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la cinquième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "**Monstre**". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

« Monstre », voilà une caractéristique qui lui convenait parfaitement. Il était un monstre, Light Yagami était un monstre. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il avait découvert le Death note, ce carnet permettant de tuer quelqu'un lorsqu'on inscrit son nom à l'intérieur en pensant à son visage.

Il n'avait jamais tué auparavant. Malgré que le premier crime qu'il fit, était celui d'un criminel, cela restait néanmoins un crime.

Il avait pris l'habitude, dans les jours suivant, de tuer plusieurs assassins par jour. Il avait fait la rencontre de Ryûk, un dieu de la mort. Son physique ressemblait à un véritable monstre : flottant au dessus du sol, vêtu de noir, ses cheveux de la même couleur en épi, ses yeux globuleux ressortant dans son visage rectangulaire, sa longue bouche étirée. Ce dernier voulait s'amuser. Il faisait tout pour réussir cela en se servant de Light, seul personne qui pouvait le voir, car seul la personne ayant découvert le death note voyait le dieu de la mort.

Light tuait de plus en plus souvent. Bien vite, la communauté s'aperçut de la présence d'une personne qui tuait les assassins. La communauté le nomma Kira.

Il continua ses cours, tout en continuant son activité morbide.

Il sortit du lycée et aida son père, commissaire de police, sur l'affaire qui tentait de retrouver l'identité de Kira. Il savait donc tout sur l'avancée de l'enquête. Avisant ainsi, ce qu'il devait faire pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Il était devenu un vrai monstre, sans cœur, réfléchissant sans cesse aux meurtres qu'il devait accomplir.

Le matin, dès le lever, il tuait. Le midi, il tuait. Le soir, il tuait. Il tuait tout le temps, à chaque moment de la journée.

En ce jour de début octobre, où il avait plu durant la journée, il calculait, couché sur son lit, le nombre de meurtre du jour. Lorsqu'il se mit à crier : un monstre était présent à moins de dix centimètres de sa tête. Avec son gros corps velu noir et ses huit pattes, l'araignée se mit à courir, après être tombée sur le lit. Light tua un être vivant de plus ce jour là : ce monstre d'araignée.


End file.
